Phantom of the tower
by TheMastermindMurray
Summary: Titans Tower haunted? Of course not, stupid! However, there is a ghost there, and he's been found at last. Not the evil type, he joins the Titans. Read and review!


**Phantom of the Tower**

Deep within the titan's tower, the Titans were having a normal day. Raven meditating, Cyborg and Beastboy playing

gamestation, Star being naïve and Robin pathetically trying to avoid the fact that he and Starfire were the show's main couple.

Oh. And also obsessing over Slade. That too.

But another person was in the tower as well. A silent observer, not by choice, but by necessity. Kratos (pronounced Kra-tose) waited on Raven's shelf.

* * *

Break in story here. I feel that I must explain this now, before things get too confusing. (group of people: TOO LATE!) Ahem, I'm trying to fix it now! Well anyways,as I was saying...

The situation of Kratos is quite complex and must be explained here so that all of you can understand. When I came up with these conditions, I was not expecting to share this with others, it was originated as a daydream. But now that you must understand it, I will share with you this situation that came from within thecomplex inner workings of mymind.

Kratos is a half ghost. This means that he has all the powers of a ghost, but is a human whenever he isn't using this. Now before you think this is some kind of Danny Phantom crossover, I will say that for one thing, I came up with this before Danny phantom. And another thing is that for every time Kratos uses his powers, he spends some of his life-force. This meaning that if, for example, he possesses somebody, his life becomes a bit shorter, and he will die sooner than he would have by not doing this. The more power he exerts, the more life-force he loses. Passing through walls costs only a few seconds of life force, while creating many simultaneous illusions will cost him as much as a day of life-force.

Getting confused yet? It gets worse. Kratos was bound into a vial by Malchior some thousand years ago. That was BEFORE he had the whole half ghost thing going on. Good ol' Malchior did that to him too. You know the saying, "scared half to death?" well, that's not what happened to Kratos. Malchior performed a horrible, fiery curse at Kratos's sister, and he kinda got in the way…so he became the half ghost that he is now. Malchior subsequently enslaved him (by trapping him in aforementioned vial). Whoever possesses the vial can veritably control Kratos. However, by some cruel twist of fate, the vial was put in the book along with Malchior. When Malchior was set free, so was the vial. At the moment, he didn't want to look for it, so he flew threw the roof and out. When the vial flew from within the book, it landed rather nicely with a lot of other vials on Raven's shelf. The vial has a stopper, and the stopper prevents Kratos from leaving the vial. The reason that once released, Kratos cannot own the bottle himself and be his own master is that once outside the bottle, to hold it will burn him.

I really hope I didn't lose you all there. Now that you have the complete picture, I think that it is about time that I tell the story.

Raven had, during my lengthy description, stopped meditating and begun to mix together some manner of potion. As she was looking through the bottles on her shelf, she took one off and poured its contents into a bowl. This left the vial containing Kratos visible to Raven. And also left Raven visible to Kratos. Two icy blue eyes looked out from the bottle. When Raven next looked over, she was more than a little surprised to see one of her bottles looking back.

However, because "she doesn't do fear", her curiosity overcame her and she unplugged the vial.

Purple smoke came rushing out of the vial. Raven had to jump back to avoid being caught inside of the smoke.

Seconds later, the smoke had disappeared, and in it's place stood a roughly 14 year old boy (being in the bottle keeps him in a sort of stasis...he gets no older while contained in the vial, but ages normally while outside. This made it so that Malchior's servant wouldn't die as quickly as he should, with his lower life force.)

"Ah! Finally. If I had to be in that confounded thing any longer I would surely have gone mad!" he exclaimed. He was wearing a golden cloak, similar to Raven's in a way, but concealed his body only, with no hood. Hie had a gold headband (as in the sweatband variety, the type that goes around your whole head) that had a gold diamond (diamond as in shape, not as in precious jewel) in it. He looked like he came right from the middle ages. Which, technically speaking, he did.

Struggling to maintain her composure, Raven simply asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kratos seemed surprised that somebody else was in the room. "Well, as to who, fair lady, my name is Kratos. As to what I am doing here, I am afraid that it is quite a long story…"

* * *

Hope you like the story! Please review and check out my other stories if your interested! Sorry if this was short though….And by the by, I'm going to summarize Kratos's story next chapter, describing the whole thing would take at least a whole chapter…but hey, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea! 


End file.
